PNF-404
PNF-404 is the name the Koppai gave to the planet that appears in ''Pikmin'', ''Pikmin 2'', and ''Pikmin 3''. It is the natural habitat of the Pikmin as well as many other lifeforms, most of them being hostile to captains and the Pikmin alike. Before Pikmin 3, the planet lacked a proper official name and was often referred to as the Planet of the Pikmin or the Pikmin Planet. History Before the games In an interview with Shigeru Miyamoto, he states that PNF-404 is earth in a state where humans are extinct, meaning that the planet was inhabited by humans some times before the events of the games. ''Pikmin'' In the first Pikmin game, Olimar crash lands on this uncharted planet during his vacation after his ship, the S.S. Dolphin is struck by an asteroid. Due to the planet's atmosphere filled with high quantity of oxygen, which is toxic to Olimar and his people, he must rebuild his ship and escape the planet before his life support system fails. Olimar succeed to leave the planet with a relic from the human society (a bottle cap) for his son. ''Pikmin 2'' In Pikmin 2, Olimar is forced to returns to the planet by the President of Hocotate Freight with his new companion, Louie, in search of treasure (mosly relic from the human civilization) in order to rescue the very company he works for, Hocotate Freight, from bankruptcy. ''Pikmin 3'' In Pikmin 3, the inhabitants of Koppai discover the planet and name it PNF-404, Alph, Brittany, and Charlie are sent to the planet in hope of finding fruit to save their planet from starvation. Geography and life Since the planet is earth, PNF-404 is a continental world with all sorts of climate and life form, even if the majority of the life-forms shown in the Pikmin games is on the scale of insects, the most known life form being the Pikmin. Life-forms This is a list of the enemies found on PNF-404, since enemies from Hey! Pikmin lives on the Unknown Planet they will not be found here. *Amphituber Family **Wogpole **Wollywog **Yellow Wollywog *Arachnorb Family **Baldy Long Legs **Beady Long Legs **Man-At-Legs **Raging Long Legs **Shaggy Long Legs *Blowhog Family **Fiery Blowhog **Puffy Blowhog **Watery Blowhog **Withering Blowhog *Breadbug Family **Breadbug **Dwarf Orange Bulborb **Dwarf Red Bulborb **Giant Breadbug **Snow Bulborb *Burrow-nit Family **Cloaking Burrow-nit *Chrysanthemum Family **Creeping Chrysanthemum *Crawmad Family **Bug-Eyed Crawmad **Hermit Crawmad *Creep-crab Family **Segmented Crawbster *Crushblat Family **Calcified Crushblat *Dirigibug Family **Careening Dirigibug *Dweevil Family **Anode Dweevil **Caustic Dweevil **Fiery Dweevil **Munge Dweevil **Titan Dweevil **Volatile Dweevil *Elips Family **Puckering Blinnow *Flint Beetle Family **Doodlebug **Iridescent Flint Beetle **Iridescent Glint Beetle *Flitterbie Family **Red Spectralid **Unmarked Spectralids **White Spectralid *Grub-Dog Family **Bulborb Larva **Dwarf Bulbear **Emperor Bulblax **Empress Bulblax **Fiery Bulblax **Hairy Bulborb **Orange Bulborb **Red Bulborb **Spotty Bulbear **Water Dumple *Heavil Family **Skutterchuck *Honeywisp Family **Honeywisp *Jellyfloat Family **Greater Spotted Jellyfloat **Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat *Kettlebug Family **Antenna Beetle *Lithopod Family **Armored Cannon Beetle **Armored Cannon Beetle Larva **Arctic Cannon Larva **Decorated Cannon Beetle *Mandiblard Family **Female Sheargrub **Male Sheargrub **Shearwig **Swarming Sheargrub *Mollusking Family **Ranging Bloyster **Toady Bloyster *Pikmin Family **Blue Pikmin **Bulbmin **Purple Pikmin **Red Pikmin **Rock Pikmin **Mushroom Pikmin **White Pikmin **Winged Pikmin **Yellow Pikmin *Umbloda Family **Medusal Slurker *Unknown Family **Arachnode **Armored Mawdad **Flighty Joustmite **Gatling Groink **Goolix **Joustmite **Mamuta **Mitite **Nectarous Dandelfly **Pearly Clam Clamp **Peckish Aristocrab **Phosbat **Pyroclasmic Slooch **Quaggled Mireclops **Sandbelching Meerslug **Scornet **Scornet Maestro **Skeeterskate **Smoky Progg **Sputtlefish **Vehemoth Phosbat **Waddlepus *Scarab beetle Family **Anode Beetle *Scarpanid Family **Bumbling Snitchbug **Swooping Snitchbug *Skitterling Family **Desiccated Skitter Leaf **Skitter Leaf *Snavian Family **Burrowing Snagret **Pileated Snagret *Sporovid Family **Puffstool *Whiskerpillar Family **Ravenous Whiskerpillar *Wraith Family **Plasm Wraith **Waterwraith In other games ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl In ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the stage known as "Distant Planet" take place on PNF-404 ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U 3DS'' version In the 3DS version the stage "Distant Planet" is returning from Brawl Wii U version In the Wii U version the stage known as "Garden of Hope" is inspired by the Garden of Hope from the Pikmin series which is also a location found on PNF-404 Trivia *Strangely enough, the Geiger Counter from the first Pikmin is constantly in action, implying that there is strong and constant radiation. *The planet did not have an official name before Pikmin 3. *Despite the fact that no moon is ever seen from the surface, Olimar confirms in one of his voyage logs from the first game that the planet does, in fact, have a "pale white moon". It can be seen in the Pikmin 3 intro. *"PNF-404" comes from an internet error code, "Error 404 - Page Not Found". See also *Article on Pikipedia Category:Pikmin locations